Development of a large and flat video display apparatus is remarkable. In recent years, a video display apparatus using a so-called flat panel such as an organic EP panel, for example, is widely diffused in place of a projection video display apparatus that has been widely diffused conventionally. However, the projection video display apparatus can be manufactured at relatively low cost, is light and has excellent portability. In addition to usage as a television receiver, by making use of its characteristics, the projection video display apparatus is widely used as a video display apparatus in education scenes, a conference room or the like, for example.
In a conventional projection video display apparatus, as disclosed in Patent document 1 below, which has been proposed by inventors of the present application and has already been disclosed, for example, a projection video display apparatus that does not require a housing, can be manufactured at low cost, and has excellent portability is realized.